


Sing Me to Sleep

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, F/M, Fluff, Lullabies, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: This super fluffy sweetness popped into my head while I was editing an upcoming chapter of Hunters on the Hellmouth. Decided to make it a one-shot reader-insert fluff-straviganza. Enjoy!





	

You tiptoed back to bed as quickly as possible before the cold floor sucked all the heat from your bare feet. Not that staying warm was a problem. Sweat beaded on the back of your neck and the small of your back even though the air conditioner rattled at full blast.

You’d felt better.

Slipping under the sheets, you hoped you didn’t wake Dean, but you couldn’t hear the deep steady breathing of dreamland. After you settled back in, still and uncomfortable, his rumbling voice pierced the silence. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, inching your feverish self away from him. “Food poisoning, I guess, but I’m fine now.”

Dean rolled over, and tucked you into the curve of his body with one arm. His breath tickled as he peppered your neck and shoulder with light, lazy kisses.

You wanted to. God, did you want to. But the idea of moving at all made you queasy. “Maybe not that fine.”

“I could sing you to sleep,” he said confidently.

He started to hum “Kashmir” in your ear. He was off key and kept breaking away from the lyrics to hum the guitar part, his fingers brushing your skin as if you were his instrument. You struggled to hold in a smile. By the time he got to the oh oohs, sung with full rock star gusto, you were in stitches laughing.

“That’s not how that usually goes,” you said.

“Oh, it’s not?” Dean had told you little about his past, but you’d gathered his childhood wasn’t Little League and birthday parties. Did he know what it was like to be sung to sleep?

You rolled over to see him grinning in the dim light filtering through the curtains, proud of himself for making you laugh. You nestled into his arms, your head tucked under his chin. “Got another one in you?”

After a swift kiss on the top of your head, his baritone began to croon slow like honey. “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad / Take a sad song and make it better / Remember to let her into your heart / Then you can start to make it better…”

You fell asleep before the chorus.


End file.
